


I shelter in your unconscious rhythms

by catatonichataholic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catatonichataholic/pseuds/catatonichataholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Derek?” Stiles nudges a sleepy Derek in the shoulder. “When did you know?”</p><p>Derek yawns, rolls over and tangles his legs with Stiles’. “When did I know what?”</p><p>“When did you know that I was it for you?” Stiles is sure his heart beats a little faster. Whether he fears the answer or anticipates it, he isn’t certain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I shelter in your unconscious rhythms

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic, and a Sterek drabble at that. This may be the first and last fic I ever write. (It will have been worth it). The title is from [10 Things I Hate About You](http://thoughtcatalog.com/laura-jayne-martin/2014/03/10-things-i-hate-about-you/) by Laura Jayne Martin and is, interestingly, about the end of a relationship. (Possibly somewhat perverse, but I like the lyrical feel of that line as a title).

“Derek?” Stiles nudges a sleepy Derek in the shoulder. “When did you know?”

Derek yawns, rolls over and tangles his legs with Stiles’. “When did I know what?”

“When did you know that I was it for you?” Stiles is sure his heart beats a little faster. Whether he fears the answer or anticipates it, he isn’t certain.

Derek is silent for so long that Stiles wonders if he’s fallen asleep again. 

“Stiles,” Derek says softly, “I’ve always known. It was always you.”

Stiles thinks his heart just melted. Derek may be short on words, but they’re more powerful for it. (They even surpass the language of Derek’s eyebrows, and that’s no mean feat). God, he loves this guy.

“Now, shut up and go to sleep,” Derek mutters.

And this, Stiles acknowledges, this is when he’s happiest – curled up against his favouritest Sourwolf (his only-est Sourwolf) in the world. (Maybe covered in lube and other unspeakable bodily fluids, too, but it works for them, okay? Okay).

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](http://catatonichic.tumblr.com/). I re-blog stuff that moves me to laughter/tears/deep thought. Occasionally, I make reaction gifs. Mostly, though, I just stuff around on it. Sorry in advance.


End file.
